


OMEN

by the_reaper666



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Noctis Lucis Caelum, Enemies to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Omen Trailer (Final Fantasy XV), One sided Prompto/Ignis, Rating May Change, World of Ruin, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reaper666/pseuds/the_reaper666
Summary: What if Noctis traveled alone?Somewhere out there Astrals showed a vision to someone who could change the future. The one Regis was shown couldn't be avoided.FFXV Trailer "OMEN" onwards.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. The Chosen

  
  
  
  
_I know that everything's in focus now_  
_I'm seeing clearly for the first time_  
_Today, I woke up feeling more alive_  
_Tomorrow, everything will turn around_  
_**~ Feint - Solace** _  
  
  
  


The music played quietly on the radio as he packed everything he needed into the black tactical bag. Bit of dried food (mostly strips of Garula meat), potions, cans of Ebony coffee, elixir, two bottles of antidote, a map and a keychain, a lucky charm he received on his birthday from a new-made friend. It was a small, gray bunny with no ear. It used to be snow-white, but after so many journeys it got worn out and dirty. He packed several poison vials into a separate pockets of his pants, he coated the daggers with it. He sighed for the hundredth time trying to calm his strained nerves. In few hours he will set off on a mission and may never come back. There was also a high chance he will fail. He was chosen as the only assassin capable of undertaking this task, but was he really good enough? The world was shrouded with darkness for three years, the hordes of demons intensified with each passing month and the days (were those still days?) were getting colder. They couldn't wait any longer. He should rest, but he doubted he would fall asleep. He tried not to show the fear that was tearing him from the inside. For the first time in his life he was really scared. He didn’t know what was waiting for him there. 

He sat on a cardboard which was meant to be a chair and looked out the window. They were currently in Hammerhead, a small group of warriors who were supposed to protect this place and its inhabitants. Not many of such places were left. Demons gradually destroyed them all, but Hammerhead as such had access to electricity and the light weakened those monsters. Most people were evacuated to Lestallum as soon as the darkness fell upon the world. People of Hammerhead, however, had no intentions to move, they would fight for their home 'till the very end. Places like these were called _Sanctuaries_. If a wanderer needed help, he could always get it in such places. Thinking there _were_ any wanderers outside trained glaives, hunters and mercenaries was very optimistic and surreal. Hardly anyone would survive outside… So many people have already died and even more could share their fate… _Why did all this happen…? Could it be prevented…?_ He clenched his hands, feeling rage rising in him. 

"Ignis?" a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Blue eyes with shade of purple looked at him with concern. 

"Prompto. How's your leg? Are you feeling better now?" Ignis looked at his companion and smiled weakly. Prompto Argentum set off with him on his way to Hammerhead as soon as the council chose him as the _hero._ Halfway there, they were attacked by a horde of demons and Prompto got injured. Not only Prompto traveled with him, though. He was also accompanied by Gladiolus Amicitia and Nyx Ulric. Ignis was to reach Insomnia safely to accomplish his task. Looking at the one side – it was funny, sending him on suicide mission with no option to die before it. On the other side… Ignis was grateful, otherwise he would break down right when he was chosen for this mission. 

"I feel great," the blond man grinned and leaned over Ignis. "And you? How you doing, man? It’s almost time…" 

"I’m alright," Ignis lied, trying to mask his anxiety and fear but the other man could see right through him. 

"Ignis," Prompto sighed and sat down on the opposite cardboard box. "You still have a chance to back out." 

"And then what? We’ll go back to Lestallum?" Ignis snorted, knowing way too well that was out of question. They would consider him a coward without honor. His excuse for being afraid would never do. Everyone was afraid, everyone was fighting for survival. 

"We could stay here in Hammerhead," the blond offered in a whisper even though he knew that wouldn’t change anything. Ignis has already made up his mind. 

"For how long? The demons will finally destroy this place as well. Die here or there, what difference does it make… Maybe I can change it… Maybe…" 

"Ignis… you’ll come back, right? You’re gonna kill him, bring back the light and come back?" Prompto asked uncertainly, biting his lower lip. 

"That's the plan." 

"Good." 

They sat there for the rest of the hours needed to prepare the car for the road. Minor repairs, fuel and other crap. They were to take him to the city gates and from there Ignis would be left alone. When time was up, Ignis threw the bag over his shoulder with his equipment and staggered to the car. He could feel Glaive’s eyes on him, he almost heard their unspoken farewells (and perhaps wishes of fast, painless death). Once he sat on the Jeep’s backseat, his hands began to tremble. The inevitable was getting closer. Prompto, who took the seat next to him, sighed and hugged him. After a few minutes Nyx joined them. 

  


Prompto was seriously upset with all this happening. Most of the current mercenaries and warriors were Kingsglaives once, but not all of them. Sending someone with little experience on the battlefield and without their consent was shameful. What infuriated him even more was the fact Ignis didn’t protest. He knew that someone would have to try to get rid of the starscourge and its source, but why did it have to be Ignis? It was all unfair and made no sense. He had nothing to do with what happened to… 

"Everyone ready?!" Prompto’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the loud roar of a guy from the front passenger seat. Gladiolus. "Let's go!" 

"Can you tell me something about… my target?" Ignis asked so quietly they hardly heard him. 

"Black hair, medium height, blue eyes. A pal from my class in school," Prompto replied and sighed. "We were friends, he seemed cool. At that time he was impressing me. Now…" 

"He's strong," Gladio said, and glanced back over his shoulder. "As his shield I had a pleasure to train him. He's probably stronger now, but he doesn't thin’ much. He just throws himself into the fray, very impatient kid." 

"Like every Glaive that was being called to service he uses _warp_ to relocate himself, but since he is royal blood he has little limits and he does it tons better. You know how it works, I trained you myself. In addition, he is fluent in offensive and defensive combat, add healing magic to this. Unlike us, he can use all his royal arsenal simultaneously during a fight. You know, whole Armiger. However, he cannot use it for too long. It's extremely exhausting, if he happens to unleash all his power I’d say to wait it out ‘till he get tired." Nyx replied listing everything on his fingers. Information he provided was actually useful. "With all due respect to Gladio, but the boy wasn't somehow gifted. Rather average when it came to strength, in addition he was incredibly lazy…" 

"It used to be like that," Prompto frowned. "We don't know how much he has changed since then and he was few years for it." 

"It all started when Insomnia fell," said Cor, who was driving. His tone was tired and sad. "The prince was in the citadel at that time, we had to evacuate him quickly but he resisted. He wanted to fight and we were supposed to protect him, but in the end we all stayed to fight off the Niffs. King Regis died saving what he could of the city and his son, who had a mental breakdown after. Eventually we gave him a car to continue the journey as we took care of helping the survivors. When he reached Altissia though… well, he killed his fiancee and went crazy. He also got rid of Ardyn, who was the source of the starscourge and trouble. But the problem was that he took his place and nothing changed." 

"How it happened you didn't become a prince's advisor?" Gladio asked, giving Ignis a questioning look. "Your family has served royal families for centuries." 

"My father had a vision of me being harmed, so he backed out of the deal," Ignis said, looking out of the car window at the never ending darkness. "Because of this I traveled a lot, I rarely visited Insomnia. How did it happen that you weren't there for him to _Shield_ him?" 

"Gladio was seriously injured when Niffs attacked the city," Nyx replied, sighing heavily, "He was unconscious in the hospital for almost two weeks. Noctis refused to wait and threw tantrums like a spoiled child so we let him travel alone. Gladio tried to catch up to him but he was always way too behind." 

"Many things went wrong," Gladio shook his head, resigned. "Sometimes I wonder if all this would still happen if I was there with him…" 

Ignis was supposed to spend a little over an hour in the car before he reached his destination, so he thought it was the perfect time to take a short nap. The last opportunity to calmly regain strength and focus. Not to mention waiting was making him anxious. He sighed and closed his eyes. Prompto covered him with a jacket, but before Ignis could protest, he succumbed into sleep. 

  


The nap didn't help at all, Ignis was even more tired and sleepy than before. There was only one plus in all this – he didn’t want to cry and feel sorry for himself. He had one job and he intented on doing it right. Over the past few weeks he has been specially trained for this one purpose. He won’t dissapoint, he cannot. He gripped his bag tightly after he left the car and headed towards Insomnia’s City gates with determination filling his heart. 

"Ignis!" he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Prompto running towards him. When blonde stopped right in front of him there was pain and doubt in his eyes. "You can’t die, I forbid this. I order you to come back. Bring back the light and come home." 

"Duly noted," he smiled slightly. When nothing else happened Ignis nodded and wanted to continue his mission but the other man caught his wrist. Prompto stood up on his toes and kissed Ignis in the corner of his lips. He didn’t expect anything like that. "Huh?" 

"You mustn't die," Prompto repeated again, sighed and walked back slowly towards the car. No explanation about what just happened. To learn more, he will have to complete the mission and return home. 

  
  
  
  
_**“Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.” — Lord Byron** _  
  
  



	2. Double Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis arrives at Citadel to kill the King.

  
  
  
  
_But it's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now_  
_**Dead By Sunrise - Too Late**_  


  
  
  


Despite the smoldering fire and dim light from street lamps that somehow survived – city was terribly dark. Most of the buildings were in ruins, hiding the dark secrets lying within. Ignis stayed away from the open areas and moved in the shadows. He could see daemons and monsters circling the streets from afar. Somewhere to the left he saw the entrance to one of the few Imperial bases with dozens of people around. This place was full of traps, and the Citadel was located at the other end if this hell. 

  
  
  


Staying in the shadows, he headed for the stairs leading down to the subway. Whole city was in terrible state so that nothing could normally function and with a little luck he won’t run into anyone. However, he forgot one very important detail – that kind of destruction caused shortage of power supply which led to no lighting. Theoretically speaking, with no lighting there should be no one in the subway but him. Theoretically. Ignis cursed under his breath and took out his flashlight from the bag with trembling hands. _No room for errors._ He moved forward slowly, feeling the adrenaline powering his veins. At one point, cold sweat ran down his spine when he heard strange footsteps behind him. His heart leaped into his throat, but he didn't let fear freeze him in place. If someone found him and was following him to kill him off in this place they're going to regret that. He pulled out his daggers and immediately turned around, but no one was there. Echo? The sound of footsteps faded away a few seconds later and was replaced by a muffled giggle nearby. He checked his surroundings with flashlight, finding nothing but dead corpses of daemons and humans. Ignis felt like he was going crazy. Before his legs refused to obey him, he forced himself to run forward to the exit. Several times he tripped over his own feet (or corpses lying on the ground but he didn’t want to think about it) and almost knocked over but finally managed to get out of the subway. Of course, it couldn’t go perfectly well. At the very exit he ran into a wall when he turned his head to check if someone was really following him. He cried in pain and for a moment he saw the stars flashing before his eyes. If the mission will go according to plan, he will never go back the same way. 

  
  


When he got outside, he noticed that whole area was empty. Not to push his luck, he hid in a dark alley and leaned against the wall. His earlier scream was loud enough and could bring unwanted enemies. _Think._ His legs were like made of cotton wool, blood was buzzing uncomfortably in his ears, heart racing and hands shaking; he doubted he would be able to get anywhere in such a state. He had to calm down, check the map and come up with a plan. _Any plan._ He’s going to reach the Citadel and then what? Knock on the door? _Good morning, I come to kill the King. Goodbye._ He laughed bitterly, wiping sweat from his forehead. What if someone was really in that subway and followed him? What if they already know? He swallowed loudly and entered one of the abandoned buildings. 

  
  


After making sure that he was alone, he barricaded the door and pulled out a map. He was close to the main park and one and half mile away from the citadel. _Quite long way._ It seemed the citadel could only be entered through the main entrance. There was another side entrance for the servants, however, these rooms led to training halls and armories, so they could be carefully guarded or just simply occupied. Ignis sighed, pulling dried food and a can of coffee out of the bag. It had only been a few hours since entering the city (althought he could have sworn it only were short minutes), but he decided he couldn't go on without a short break. Not after what happened in the subway. He was dizzy, his head throbbed with dull pain, hands were still shaking and exhaustion started to kick in. _Too much panic, must calm down._ Checking through his belongings a familiar smell reached his nostrils. Then he saw it. Vial of antidote and potions broke and poured out their contents soaking the bottom of the bag. Even elixir broke. Only one potion and antidote were left. Some strategist he was. They couldn’t pick a better _assassin_ for the job, really. What would they say if they saw him now? Ignis grunted in displeasure and cursed the whole world in his thoughts. He will have to be extremely careful. Curling himself up in a corner away from the sight he fell asleep. 

  
  


He woke up a few hours later. Yawning, he stretched his arms and tried to get up. Everything hurt, every bone and muscle howled in agony. Not to mention he could easily feel the huge bump on the head. He stumbled and fell on all four, hitting rough floor with his knees. Swearing under his breath and choking back a sob he reached for the last potion. There was no choice but using it now. Curative brought instant relief and healed up his wounds. Ignis refreshed the poison coating his daggers and set off to continue his journey. Still moving in the shadows he passed other buildings and blocks, neatly avoiding enemies. When he was literally half a kilometer to the Citadel, he heard footsteps behind him. This time they were clear and loud. He turned around and saw a stranger in a big hood, whose smile gave him goosebumps. A thick black goo ran down his chin and cheeks. _Starcourge._ A common these days disease that could be stopped only by killing the source of it. It turned people into daemons or half-daemons, mindless creatures seeking to kill and destroy everything on their way. Ignis drew his weapon immediately, ready to fight. 

„I didn’t want to believe that a hunter is wandering around the city. Yet here you are. And so close to the Citadel... I’m impressed.” the man said in amusing tone and whistled. „Hide your little sticks, you will hurt yourself and the fun is just about to begin.” 

”What do you mean?” 

„I will not spoil your surprise. Good luck,” the man bowed, turned and started to walk slowly in the other direction. 

„You just let me through?” Ignis asked confused, but didn’t lower his daggers even an inch. Something was wrong. 

„Why not? You want to go there and kill His Highness. Go. I just wanted to see you with my own eyes. You’re the only one that came this far, everyone else died right after they stepped into the city. You’re… special.” the man turned his head and gave him that nasty smile again. „I’d tell you to go back where you came from if you value your life but you won’t listen anyway.” 

The man bowed again and headed in a direction unknown to Ignis. The hood covered the whole face despite the horrifying and disgusting lips, but because of that bow few strands of snowy-white hair got out. Ignis flinched, feeling a cold shiver run down his back and quickly went to the citadel. Time was against him. If this strange guy knew about his arrival, his target was also expecting a visit. 

  
  


Ignis entered the citadel through the main entrance, prepared for the eventual trap, but the hall was empty. He swallowed and, seeing no other way, walked straight to the corridor with the elevators. There were four of them but only one was actually working. If not for the button _Throne Room_ he probably wouldn’t know where to go next. _Too easy._ He gripped his weapons tight, feeling his heart racing and waited to be on place. In the meantime he discarded his bag, hiding the last vial of antidote in the pockets, together with the lucky keychain. 

When he arrived in the huge room, he saw his target high above him, on the throne. He sat with his legs crossed, clearly relaxed. His head was down and he rested it on his hand. Dark hair fell on his face, eyes were closed as if he was... sleeping? His chest rose and fell slowly, evenly. It was the perfect chance to strike! Ignis dashed ahead quickly, jumping up several steps at once and swung his daggers. However, his target suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a trail of blue glow. Ignis shuddered as he heard a small giggle behind his back and hot breath on his neck. That giggle... sounded exactly as the one in the subway... He turned around immediately swinging his daggers, but he missed again. Again he saw a blue glow in front of his eyes, as if crystal particles were floating in the air. They were far more brighter and captivating than the ones he saw when Nyx was warping around him. It looked… stronger. So that was the Royal Warp...? His target was suddenly at the entrance to the hall, he was smiling, but his red eyes were expressionless, empty. Ignis clenched his hands on the hilt of his daggers and attacked once more, but the King dodged again and found himself in a different place. Ignis frowned, deciding to choose a different tactic. He moved his hands as if to swing at his opponent but at the very last second he stopped and threw the dagger in the direction in which the blue, crystal shards flew. 

„Clever,” the King commented, catching the dagger in his hand and examined it closely. Looking back at Ignis, he warped again but this time he teleported right through him. Ignis felt a tug and fell one knee to the floor. Immediately afterwards, he felt his own dagger rip his left trouser leg apart and cut into the flesh a few centimeters. 

Ignis's eyes widened as he desperately searched his pockets for an antidote. His poison was quick to act and lethal. One vial of antidote might not be enough to ensure healing, but it would take longer to kill him… When he couldn't find the small bottle, panic swept over him and mind went blank. 

„Lost something?” Noctis asked, turning the antidote vial between his fingers. Ignis cursed, feeling tears gathering in corners of his eyes in helplessness. Everything was going so well, even the fight wasn’t as bad, although Noctis didn’t even try to fight him. He just avoided all attacks as if toying with him… And now, he’s going to die from his own poison. Ignis clenched his fists for the last time and screamed, rushing forward trying to accomplish his task in those last moments he had. Noctis, however, fought off further attacks until Ignis felt tremendous chest pain and tripped over his own legs. Before his face met the marble of the floor, someone’s hands caught him preventing the fall. Ignis saw Noctis’ face in front of his own, he was smiling tenderly. A calloused hand brushed off dirty blond hair from Ignis' face and caressed his cheek. Ignis whined as he felt his strength leave him. He didn't want to die. _I'm so sorry, Prompto._ „Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

  
  
  
_**You think "Okay, I get it, I'm prepared for the worst", but you hold out that small hope, see, and that's what fucks you up. That's what kills you. - Stephen King** _  
  



	3. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely Prompto's chapter, focusing on him, his feelings and "behind the scenes" of what happened earlier.

  
  
  
_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
_Tear me to pieces, skin and bone_  
_Hello, welcome home_  
_**Billie Eilish ft. Khalid - lovely** _  
  
  


Helplessness. The feeling that accompanied him for half of his life. However, now it took on a completely different form. It felt like he was somewhere deep under the water and in need of air. Drowning. He cries for help, but water fills his lungs even faster and rescue is nowhere to be seen. Again. The rescue wasn’t meant to be for him though, he would gladly die if it meant saving something else. Below him, at the very bottom, the delicate light is pulsing – one for which he threw himself into the vortex. He cannot reach it. He is almost there but it always escapes. The light is dim and slowly dying. Nobody will help him to save it. Because everyone has condemned this light to oblivion. Tears mix with cold water and suddenly the whole world dies. His very own world. 

  
  
  


Three years ago he met someone while traveling to Lestallum. A man taller than himself, emanating confidence and whose eyes seemed to judge everything and everyone around. His voice was strongly accented and he stood out from the crowd with his behavior. At first, no one liked him, he seemed to be a dick. A very _handsome_ dick, for that matter. The group travelling to Lestallum with took him along the way when they evacuated from Insomnia, shortly before eternal darkness fell. The guy was injured while fighting MTs a few miles outside the city. He didn't say much, and when he did, he seemed to know literally everything – that knowledge saved them troubles many times. He claimed that he traveled a lot and hence knows most things. He was weird. First person who became interested in him more was Nyx. More surprising, they started to train together. Then everyone found out that strange guy knew how to fight and he was flawless. To Nyx's delight, the guy fought with daggers and was able to use fire magic. Only after reaching Lestallum did he introduce himself. Ignis Scientia. After that, Gladio and Cor always gave him furtive glances and watched him more closely. They knew something that no one else knew – that’s for sure – but they never said anything. One day, however, Nyx shared the secret. Ignis was to be the Advisor to the future King. He was to be raised at the Citadel from the age of six onwards. However, something happened, something mysterious and the deal was broken. Nobody dared to ask. And certainly not Prompto, who was clueless about the politics. 

Within few weeks, a Council of major people from different places was formed in Lestallum. They were to decide on electricity supply, safety and assistance to Sanctuaries. Someone had to organize all this, someone who had experience in that field. Cor and Nyx were members of the new Council. They said nothing when Ignis was picked as next person to send on yet another suicide mission - or so, it looked like it. But he, Prompto, couldn’t accept that. Staying in Lestallum meant they needed some place to live and as it turned out Prompto was chosen to share the tiny apartment with Ignis. Two years together. A lot has happened during this time. Prompto finally got to know Ignis, who eventually became very close to him. Ignis told him exactly what had happened in the past and why his father decided to keep him away from Insomnia. 

  
__

  
  


_„It was Ifrit who showed my dad’s a vision of the future. Of what would happen if my father was to give me to the Citadel.” Ignis began one evening when they came back from the hunt. They were very tired. Small task turned into several days deprived of sleep. Ignis’ glasses broke during a fight and Prompto helped him return to the city – he had no idea that Ignis’ eyesight was so bad that he wouldn't notice the bush under his feet and he fall over. None of them said anything during the return so Prompto was surprised when Ignis started the conversation by himself. „I was sitting in the train sleeping section, it was dark outside, but I couldn’t know it. There were huge wounds on my face that were still swollen, red and bleeding. There were many more wounds. One eye was shut down, the other one was milky white and empty, I was blind. I was alone in there. I cried and wanted to die.”_

_„Ignis...”_

_„My eyesight is not great. I can barely see without glasses, the colors blend with each other and it’s hard to make out clear shapes. I recognize objects from memory. However, if I think that I could lose even that…” Ignis whined as he sat on the couch and clenched his fists._

_„Hey,” Prompto approached him quickly, grabbing a spare glasses from the drawer. He handed Ignis a small box and sat down next to him, hugging the tall man. His heart skipped a beat when he did it. Ignis was a walking puzzle and the moments when he opened up to someone were so rare and precious… It meant only one – he earned his trust. That was something to be proud of. „Now you have me. I'll protect you.”_

_„Thank you, Prompto. I’m sorry for being a burden.”_

_„You’re not being a burden. Thank you for trusting me enough to share all this with me.”_

_„Ifrit told my father that I would be hurt if I stayed with Noctis. And that wouldn’t be the first or the last time. I would suffer whole my life and I wouldn’t be able to tell. My father immediately withdrew from the deal with King Regis, who even insisted and begged him to change his decision. King never begged before. My father's brother and my uncle was unhappy and said that my father was disgracing the family. Our contact was broken and I was sent first to Tenebrae and then to Altissia where they taught me history and other useful things including combat.”_

_„You've traveled a lot, hmm?” Prompto put his hand in Ignis’ hair and began to comb it. Ignis sighed, snuggling closer._

_„You could say that. I haven't stayed anywhere for too long. Those who knew King Regis and the royal family also knew who I was and what happened. Some considered our family to be traitors after all this.”_

_„Shhh. You’re safe,” Prompto whispered reassuringly and scratched Ignis’ scalp until he fell asleep from exhaustion._

_That was the closest they ever got._

  
  


It’s safe to say that shortly after this event Prompto realized that he had feelings for Ignis. However, he never told him. He doubted Ignis was interested in someone like him. Also, he had never seen Ignis pay attention to anyone. It was hard to guess what he liked and what he didn't and Prompto wouldn’t dare to risk their fresh friendship. What mattered was that Ignis trusted him and was nearby. Prompto believed that Ignis was safe with him and wanted it to stay this way. He wanted to protect him even though he knew that he would probably stand in his way trying to help. The man could take care of himself. Not only himself, he was capable of taking care of everything around in the same time… But when the Council decided to choose Ignis as another assassin two years later… 

Assassins were chosen regularly every two or three months. Always one, always someone who signed in by themselves. They were mainly hunters or people from crownsguard. Almost none of them came back alive. There were two who managed to return – obviously they failed their mission, they fled the city a few hours after they entered it. They were, however, victims of Starscourge. Prompto never seen it but heard that black liquid poured out of their eyes, mouth, nose… it covered whole face and was terrific. They were killed on the spot. Ignis didn’t sign to be the next assassin. His name was given at one of the meetings and was accepted. Ignis himself was informed the following day. He was shocked. That’s why he didn’t refuse? The Council cannot be denied, the Council knows best. 

The assassin's mission was simple. Kill _Him._ _His _death would bring back the light of day, save the world. However, despite numerous attempts, nobody succeeded. So why did they chose Ignis? Because of the deal his father broke long time ago? It was unfair and shabby! Theoretically, for several weeks they prepared him for the fight and discussed the plans of the city and the Citadel, but all major preparations ended there. Ignis was on his own.__

__  
  
  
_ _

Prompto kicked at a crate with all his strength until it shattered into pieces. He was furious. According to the calculations of the clocks and calendar, a week and a half has passed since Ignis set off on a mission and didn’t return. They returned from the outskirts of Insomnia to Hammerhead for two weeks and then they were to return to Lestallum to report and look for a new assassin, they had three days left… that meant saying Ignis was missing. Declaring him dead. He kicked some other crate that shattered just as the previous one. 

____

„Calm down or you’ll destroy whole Hammerhead,” someone said coming up to him. Prompto looked in that direction and saw someone he didn't want to see at the moment. Nyx Ulric. A member of the so proud Council that killed Ignis. „Listen, I know you're mad.” 

____

„You know nothing! How could you did this?! He's been there for over a week! We should go get him back and instead we are sitting here on asses!!” Prompto screamed, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. „They should have sent you to die!! Ignis didn't deserve it!!” 

____

„You know we can't go back! And if he lives? Then we would ruin his chance of-” 

____

„If…? You already gave up on him, right…?” Prompto's voice trembled and the rage suddenly vanished. Emptiness and unbearable pain replaced it, he fell on his knees. He didn't know what to do, he felt horrible. Hopelessness swept over him and he couldn't cope with it. 

____

„Prom-” 

____

„He lives. He'll be back. He’s gonna kill _Him_ and come back. He can't die. Can't..” 

____

„I’ll go get someone...” Nyx sighed and went back to the diner, probably looking for Gladio who would deal with the situation lot better. Due to the fact that he wasn’t a member of the Council, his company was more acceptable. 

____

"I love him," Prompto wailed and bent in half, touching the ground with his forehead. He said those words for the first time. Oh how bitter they were. To confess to a person who was probably dead… _NO! Ignis is alive. He lives._

____

A few minutes later, Prompto was covered with a blanket and led to the caravan Gladio was staying in with several other people. However, at Gladio's request, these people were gone so that Prompto could calm down. Gladio made him hot tea and set a plate with shortbread cookies on the table. 

____

„Prom, I know leavin’ a friend behind is a terrible move but we have to go back to Lestallum. You can't stay here, ya know,” Gladio began, shaking his head. 

____

„Why Ignis?” Prompto asked with empty voice, staring at the cup of tea. 

____

„They decided he had the best chance of survival. That _He_ would be interested in Ignis because of the prophecy. Cor objected and volounteered in his place but the Council rejected the offer, saying that someone needed to speak on behalf of Insomnia and he couldn’t be replaced mmm...” 

____

"Noctis will kill him," Prompto said harshly, feeling that tremendous pain in his chest. It felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. 

____

„Shush! Don't say _His_ name out loud,” Gladio scolded him and instinctively looked around. 

____

"Do you really think you can summon him like that? He gonna come and cut your head off? Or infect you with the Starscourge from miles away? Bullshit.” 

____

„Forewarned is forearmed,” he said, then sat down in front of Prompto. „Ignis’ smart, he can make it. Have some faith in him.” 

____

„Gladio, he's all I have. I believe only in him, I trust only him and I care only for him,” Prompto spitted and looked at Gladio seriously. 

____

„Wha-…? Does he even know about it...?” Gladio sighed, tapping his fingers on the table top. „Anyway, no matter. Don't let your feelings prevail. Pull yourself together. Ignis is definitely alive.” 

____

"You don't believe it yourself," Prompto replied, and allowed himself a bitter laugh. Gladio’s silence only confirmed this. For the first time since Ignis set off on a mission, Prompto cried. 

____

In three days they will leave for Lestallum. Without Ignis. Ignis is dead. 

____

_„I’m going to avenge you, Ignis.”_

__  
  
  
  
_**Knowing you was like finding out the secrets of the universe and leaving you is like being expected to somehow forget them all. - Karl Kristian Flores** _  
  
  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ignis truly dead?
> 
> What is Prompto planning?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up despite the fact he should be dead.
> 
> Angst overload.

  
  
  
_The higher I get, the lower I'll sink_  
_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_  
_**Bring Me The Horizon - Can you feel my heart** _  
  
  


Ignis woke up feeling like he was burning alive. His head ached so much he couldn't open his eyes. The muscles and whole body howled in pain, preventing any movement. In addition, he felt very unpleasant, cold chills sliding down his spine. Despite the pain he tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. _Oh yeah. The poison._ He didn't know how much time had passed since his leg had been cut by his own poisoned dagger, but he wasn’t supposed to wake up again after that. He should have died. What happened then? And where was he now? Ignis groaned miserably, trying to force himself to open his eyes to study his surroundings but he couldn't. _So much pain._ He raised up his head maybe a few millimeters when the pain exploded with double strength and he screamed in response. _I'm burning. I'm dying. Astrals, I'm dying._ Tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the sweat already gathered on his skin. Suddenly he felt something wet and cold on his forehead, which brought incredible relief. He sighed with gratitude. Someone was taking care of him. Someone _saved_ him. A second chance? He wanted to say something, ask, thank them, anything… he opened and closed his mouth several times but the only sounds that came out were pitiful sobs. 

"Shhh... take it easy, you're safe. You'll get out of it," a male voice assured him. A hand touched his head caringly, replaced by a cold, wet compress to bring even more relief to Ignis. Before Ignis lost consciousness, he felt someone's lips touch his own. Or was it an illusion caused by a fever? 

How long this delirium lasted? He didn’t know, but several times he woke up totally confused and sore. The fever was still there but he was alive. When he finally managed to open his eyes and think, he looked around. He found his glasses on the nighstand to the left. He still couldn't move, but he learned that he was in the bedroom. He was lying in a huge bed, surrounded by black and blue silk sheets. The window to his left, despite being equally large, showed nothing but a black sky, however, Ignis was convinced that he was still in Insomnia. He didn't understand what happened. He messed up his mission and was dying from his own poison. Theoretically, he should already be dead, but he was still breathing, indicating that someone had saved him. Who…? Why…? 

More time had passed before he could finally move. He moved very slowly and was still terribly weak, but it was getting better with each passing day. He had an IV drip attached to his hand so that he would be _fed_. Sometimes someone would come when he was lying in bed half asleep and stroke his cheek with care. Without glasses and energy, he couldn't recognize who it was. When he was finally able to move and get up from the bed, he found out that the door were tightly closed. Windows were also shut down and wouldn’t open - in addition, there were bars in them, as if to prevent him from escaping. Not like he was at the height of dark clouds, he surely could fly… As he assumed previously - he was in Insomnia, or more precisely - he was still in the Citadel. 

In the morning someone showed up. Guy with snow-white hair from before, this time without hood on head. Was he Ignis’ saviour? He didn't smile this time. Quite the opposite - he looked pissed. The man looked at Ignis in disgust and put rubber black gloves on his hands. From the small bag that hung on his shoulder, he pulled out a syringe, gauze swabs, plasters and a spray... probably for disinfection. 

"Arm," he snarled, waiting for Ignis to do as he said, but the latter froze in place. 

"What is this…?" Ignis asked, stepping back. Are they going to experiment on him? Starscourge perhaps? 

"Fuck this," the man swore, stepping closer and pulled Ignis’ arm so forcefully that he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Immediately afterwards the needle was thrusted into his forearm and a strange substance from the syringe passed onto his body. Ignis flinched, suddenly shivering. He was scared. A plaster was thrown at him. "Pathetic." 

When the guy left and closed the door behind him, Ignis immediately returned to bed and hid under the covers – as if this could save him. All this was some kind of a nightmare. Whole this mission looked like a bad dream, a dream from which he should wake up soon. Why him? What he did to deserve this? 

Nothing happened for the next few days. The only thing that changed was an IV drip. Day before he was also given a tea and small plate of cookies. All this was provided by the same hideous man. At first Ignis rebelled, knocked cups off the tray or threw cookies at the floor. He yielded when he got hit in head so hard he lost balance and whole world spinned around him. Whole his body was slowly decorated with notable bruises and cuts. He looked like somebody's punching bag. And he felt like one. Of course - he could fight and defend himself, but he doubted they would kill him so easily. They didn’t patch him up after the poison to just kill him the other day. And as long as he was alive he could still try and finish his mission… he still had a small chance… 

The next morning when the door opened, Ignis didn’t even bother to look that way. He stared at the spot on the wall with dead eyes and begged Astrals for mercy. He wanted that motherfucker to leave as soon as possible. However, there was a dull sound of something falling to the floor. Then the mattress buckled under someone's weight, right next to Ignis. _What?_ Someone's hand cupped his cheek – the one which took the blow day before – and caressed it. The touch was gentle and soothing. Still, Ignis shuddered and closed his eyes. 

"What happened?" someone asked, the voice totally different from the one he got used to. Ignis finally looked at the newcomer and saw a pair of red eyes. _!!!_ "Ignis? Iggy?" 

Ignis didn’t answer immediately. He was surprised by hearing his own name. He didn’t remember introducing himself… How did Noctis know his name? What is going on here? Was he going crazy? He was terrified of the whole situation. How much Noctis knew? Ignis felt his hands trembling as a cold shiver ran down his back. Noctis, seeing his reaction, carefully stroked his cheek again and hugged him. 

"Come, let’s get you in a bath, warm water will help," Noctis stood up, grabbing Ignis by the forearm and pulling him up. Slowly, he led the tall man through a series of corridors and rode the elevator even higher. Ignis didn’t know where they were going, completely lost in his own thoughts didn’t even register the paths they were taking. He realized that something was happening only when he heard the sound of water, white steam filling the room. Everything seemed to be so distant. Only when Noctis started undoing Ignis’ shirt buttons, he panicked, yanked back and fell to the floor. 

"Don’t touch me!" 

"Iggy, shhh, you're safe," Noctis crouched next to the other man and brushed his dirty hair away from face. "I'll turn around so you undress and get in the tub, that okay?" 

As Noctis turned around, Ignis realized he had no choice but to do as he was told. Again. The bathtub was filled with hot water and bubbles. If it wasn't for the whole situation he was in, it would be the most pleasant thing for a long time. He hadn’t taken a bath like this since the darkness fell upon the world… Nevertheless, he was in the center of a hell. In the ruins of the city, in the Citadel of the fallen kingdom and its crazy owner standing right next to him. Ignis curled up in the corner of the tub, pressing his knees to his chest. At one point, he felt something soft and wet on his shoulder. He looked that way and saw Noctis washing his body with a sponge, little smile on his face. 

"Ravus hurt you?" Noctis asked thoughtfully, carefully examining each wound on Ignis’ body. 

"How long will it take? Do you want me to go crazy, commit suicide or you’re going to kill me yourself? How long it took for the rest?" Ignis whimpered, trying to look into Noctis’ eyes. 

"The rest…?" Noctis raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question. 

"Previous Assassins." 

"Mmmm… is the water not too hot?" 

"You won’t tell me?" Ignis sniffed, refraining from crying. He didn’t like the sudden change of subject, it looked grim. He wasn’t prepared for torture, physical or mental, and didn’t know how long it would take. He was already breaking, wasn’t he? 

"I will take you to my bedroom," Noctis whispered, hugging Ignis to himself and kissed his temple. Ignis shuddered with fear and shook his head nervously. He flinched even more, feeling helpless. _Not this. Please, everything but this._ For the first time, he really regretted that he went on this mission. He should have listened to Prompto and stay in Hammerhead, everything would be better than what was happening now. "Shh, I won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you anymore, Iggy, I promise."

When they found themselves in the bedroom half an hour later, Ignis could swear world froze around him. He tried to think about one rational reason as why he should go through this nightmare but couldn’t think of any. Fear seized his heart the moment Noctis sat him on the bed. Was this really happening? Or was it just a bad dream and he will wake up soon? Is Noctis really going to…? Ignis swallowed and clenched his fists tightly. He mustered a little courage and threw himself at Noctis. Obviously, he missed every single time, Noctis neatly dodged his blows. At one point, Ignis felt a jab at his neck. Immediately afterwards he got deja vu feeling, when his strength left him and Noctis caught him before he could fall to the floor. 

"Oh, Iggy," Noctis caressed Ignis's cheek fondly and hugged him. "It’ll be easier if you stop resisting." 

Before Ignis lost consciousness, he felt the touch of Noctis' lips on his. 

_No._  
  
  
  
_**Hate is a fine antidote for fear. - FUTU.RE**_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what now?
> 
> What you think?
> 
> Mmm...


	5. Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis must die. Ignis will make sure of it...

  
  
  


Ignis woke up in a large, soft bed. His head hurt and he could hardly remember the events of the previous… day? How long was he out? In an instant, his heart froze when he finally remembered what happened. He swallowed nervously, got up on his elbows and looked under the bed sheets in horror. Noticing he was still wearing clothes, he sighed with relief and sank back on the soft pillows. 

"I didn't rape you," a voice came across the bedroom. Ignis didn't even have the strength to look that way, but he knew well who it was. The man came closer, placing the tray with food and drink on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Ignis's cheek, stroking it carefully. Only then did Ignis dared to look at him. "I have coffee for you, freshly brewed. Ebony, this your favorite, right?" 

"How…?" Ignis frowned, suspiciously glancing at the coffee mug. 

"Oh, Iggy. I know a lot of things," Noctis smiled, handing Ignis a plate with sandwiches. "I found an empty can in the hall downstairs. I also found a rabbit-shaped keychain without one ear, yours I take it?" 

"...Yes." 

"I threw it out, was gross. I’ve decided to get you something else. First, however, eat and drink your coffee." 

Ignis did as he was told. The sandwiches were fresh and tasty. He had no idea where Noctis got fresh bread and tomatoes - something like this was a scarce commodity. People had their own small plots and sold the fruits of their work for a high price. Nobody was surprised though, it was difficult to grow something edible under current conditions. When Ignis reached for his coffee cup and took the first sip he couldn't stop the pleasant grunt. The taste was perfect and reminded him of times from before the eternal night. The bitter sweetness caressed his taste buds. Noctis watched him silently, not interrupting that special moment. It was only when Ignis finished his breakfast when a small box was placed on his lap. He looked at Noctis suspiciously but the other only smiled tenderly and nodded at the object. Ignis carefully opened the box. Inside was a black necklace with a skull. The very fact that Noctis gave him jewelry was strange, but there was something else. Something that turned his stomach upside down and caused an unpleasant nausea. There were dry, red spots on the chain and near fastening there was a substantial piece of skin and meat. Ignis’ hands began to tremble as cold shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 

"You don't like it?" Noctis asked in a worried tone, brushing Ignis's hair back from his face. 

"There... there's a piece of someone's flesh and blood," Ignis whispered weakly. 

"Ah, so that’s the problem." 

"You killed someone for a pendant?" Ignis looked at him in disgust. 

"He was just a thief. He wasn’t even human anymore, just another Starscourge victim," Noctis explained like it was nothing out of ordinary. 

"...you're a monster." 

"Better a monster than an arrogant God," Noctis muttered, looking at the dark sky outside the window. 

"What's that supposed to mean…?" 

"Don’t let it bother your pretty head. It’s my problem," Noctis replied and smiled. Before he left the bedroom, he tenderly kissed Ignis’ temple and took the necklace with him. "I’ll clean it." 

  
  
  


A week later, Ignis was able to leave the bedroom for the first time and eat a _formal dinner_ in the large dining room. Apparently it was a very important day as someone came to the city. In the meantime, Ignis received a clean necklace and new clothes. Literally everything was decorated with skulls. Ignis remembered that the King's clothes also wore the same patterns. Either this symbol was associated with his family or he just liked it… both were quite frightening and Ignis preferred not to think about it. Other that this particular event he wasn’t allowed to leave the bedroom, so Noctis brought him a pile of books, board games and a tablet with many offline apps to make his time more enjoyable. There was no internet connection, of course, but it did give him an illusion of freedom. 

Sitting at an oblong table full of different food, he didn't know what to expect. There were so many dishes that it would be enough for at least ten people. Who was cooking this? For who? Apart from him, only Noctis sat at the table, smiling charmingly. At one point, the dining room door opened and a man was pushed inside, he fell on the floor. His clothes were a bit torn, but it resembled Kingsglaive outfit. His face was bloody and his nose looked shattered, Ignis couldn’t recognize him. Ravus came in after him with a sour face. 

"Ah, our guest has finally arrived," Noctis stood up and bowed towards the arrivals. His behavior, however, was… fake, as if malicious and ironic. 

"Do you really want that filth at the table?" Ravus kicked the man laying on the floor and grimaced. 

"Ravus, this is our guest, let him sit at the table," Noctis pointed to the seat opposite Ignis. 

"Ignis! You are alive!" stranger shouted in surprise once he was brutally seated at a table. Ignis looked at the man and frowned. Blue eyes with visible dark spots from fatigue, light beard decorated with lots of blood… There was only one detail that revealed the man's identity. A small tattoo just below the forehead hairline. 

"...Libertus?" Ignis asked uncertainly, and in response received a happy grunt. 

"Everyone thought you were dead. It's good to know you're fine." 

"So you know each other?" Noctis asked, playing with a small dessert spoon, that malicious smile never leaving his lips. "I hope your journey wasn't too... painful, Libertus." 

Ignis flinched at the sound of Nocti's voice, for a moment he forgot where he was. Libertus glanced at the King of Lucis and looked back at Ignis, nodding slightly. Silent conversation, a simple question. _You didn't kill him? No, unfortunately not._ Ignis felt powerless and embarrassed. He had one task and couldn't do it… Libertus sighed, glancing again at Noctis, who moved his focus onto food and didn't pay much attention to them anymore. Libertus reached for something in his pocket and began to tinker with it, winking at Ignis. He was hiding something, even though they took his weapon, he was more prepared than Ignis…! Ignis smiled once he saw a mobile phone. Libertus will inform the rest of the crew and they will be able to prepare for another diversion! They’ll be saved and the world will regain its previous glory! His joy didn’t last long… Within one second blue crystals filled the air and Noctis appeared behind Libertus' chair. His lips were contorted in anger and disgust. Ignis wanted to somehow warn his friend but when he opened his mouth something loudly hit the table and he himself was splashed with something. Green eyes widened in disbelief and terror as the head rolled across the table and stopped just in front of his own plate. Cold shivers shook his body, some inarticulate squeal escaped his throat. Noctis just… cut Libertus’ head off. _Killed him. He killed him!_ Time stopped in that moment, Ignis’ mind went blank as he got up and threw himself at Noctis. He didn't even know what he was doing, fear took over him. He grabbed the fork from the table and attacked, aiming at the neck. Hitting the aorta would end it all… Noctis frowned and easily caught his wrist. 

"Drop this," Noctis commanded, but Ignis disobeyed and tried to break free. Noctis sighed resignedly and clenched his fist with all his strength, crushing the fragile wrist. Ignis howled in pain and dropped to his knees in a second, fork fell out of his hand and hit the floor. 

Ignis thought that was it. That Noctis would kill him the same way he did with Libertus, but nothing happened. Pain made it impossible to think and the sweet relief of death never came. A red river of blood flowed across the floor and Ignis cried. Cried from pain, from weakness… 

"That was really stupid," Ravus stood next to Ignis and shook his head. "You just added oil to the fire." 

"He killed him..." Ignis sobbed, shrinking on the floor. 

"That’s what happens to all of your hunters, assassins or whatever you call them. Of course it never happens in the Citadel. Most ended their lives in the subway tunnel, they never made it too far," he sighed and pulled Ignis up by his good hand. "I'll tell you something, Ignis. You are a lucky man. You live safe behind the walls of the citadel while everyone else is murdered. You don’t even have to be afraid of Starscourge. You are protected against this." 

"What…?" 

"The injections you got were like Starscourge vaccine. They prevent the infection," Ravus shrugged and guided Ignis to another room. "I'll give you something for pain. When His Highness returns, he will fix your broken wrist." 

"To just break it again..." 

"Stop attacking him and you'll be safe. You can't win with him, Ignis. I tried before you, he killed my sister… but I ended how I ended. I won't die because he won't let me, however, he can torture me at will. As long as I fulfill his whims, I feel no pain. And believe me, Starscourge can make the strongest man crazy. He wanted to torture you too, but one day he came back with his mind completely changed on the subject." 

"He killed your sister…? You are..." 

"Ravus Nox Fleuret. Lunafreya was my sister, yes." 

  
  
  


Another few _days_ have passed. Ignis' hand did heal quickly, surprisingly leaving no signs of being completely shattered. Ravus changed his bandages during this time, but he no longer got into free conversations. One day, a black skull pendant appeared next to the books he sometimes read because of boredom - immaculately clean this time. There was also a note. _In the bathroom you will find a new bath gel and a razor. Fresh clothes lie on the cabinet. I’ll be back later. ~Noct._

Ignis didn't feel like taking a bath, but he couldn't sleep lately, he was still shivering and trembling, stress didn't let go of him. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw a head rolling on the table and a pool of blood on the floor. So he decided to go to the bathroom in the hope that at least it would calm down his nerves. New bath gel smelled of grapefruit and peach, mixed with hot water it really helped Ignis relax. For a moment he could forget where he was and recent events seemed distant, as if they had happened to someone else. To a character from the book he was reading. He felt like he was at home, the one he rarely visited. His family lived in Insomnia, it was so long ago… His uncle treated him with great contempt, he treated him as a black sheep in the family. Ignis hated him. They parted in anger as he set out on a journey to Tenebrae and then to Altissia. How old was he then? 10? His uncle was killed when Insomnia fell… frankly, all his family was killed and he was left alone. He wanted to go back to Insomnia to see everything with his own eyes but MT units attacked him. Prompto and the others who fled the city found him near the road. 

Ignis sighed and reached for the razor that lay on the shelf by the tub. Only when he finished shaving did he come up with a crazy idea. It could work… with a bit of luck… Gladiolus once said that if Ignis manages to surprise his target he will win the fight… Noctis will not expect an attack, not now… certainly not in his own bedroom, in which both of them slept for a while now… Ignis smiled hopefully and hid the razor in the sleeve of his shirt. He put on the rest of the fresh clothes and returned to the bedroom with renewed spirit. 

When Noctis returned, Ignis was busy reading the book. He was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, flipping pages with trembling hands. This time, however, they didn’t tremble in fear but excitation. The razor was still in the sleeve of the shirt, ready for use. Noctis stepped closer and leaned over him, carefully kissing one of his cheeks. Blue eyes met green and Noctis smiled. 

"You will hurt yourself, Iggy. The thing you hide in your hand is sharp," Noctis whispered closing his eyes and kissed the tip of Ignis's nose. "Let it go, Iggy. Drop it. Kiss me and let’s forget about it. I promise, everything will be fine as long as you listen." 

Ignis couldn't believe what was happening. How did Noctis know about the razor blade? He expected the attack…? But how…? His heart was pounding, he didn't know what to do. Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew he lost. It was over, he could never kill the King of Lucis. Noctis was always a few moves forward, he knew much more… as if he could see everything… 

"I..." Ignis began, but Noctis put a finger to his lips and silenced him. 

"Shhh... drop it, Iggy, it's okay," he repeated, then kissed Ignis on the lips. 

Ignis felt his body shiver. Fear again. He closed his eyes and loosened his shirt sleeve, the razor blade fell on the floor. He gave up and kissed back. Noctis purred in response and embraced him tenderly. "My Ignis. Only mine." 

Ignis was crying. And Noctis kissed his tears. When later _at night_ Ignis woke up from yet another nightmare, for the first time he crawled to Noctis and nestled against his side. This was the only person who was willing to show him tenderness and give him a sense of security. And Ignis needed that. At first, Noctis froze, giving him a warning look as if he expected one more attack. But once he saw the tears in the green eyes he immediately embraced Ignis, whispering sweet nothingness into his ear. 

  
  
  
  
_**Million lights** _   
_**All washed away** _   
_**Empty space** _   
_**In all its grace** _   
_**Endlessness is here to stay** _   
_**Endlessness won't wash away** _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Slow Motion - Endlessness
> 
> What is going to happen now...?


	6. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's chapter. Rescue mission.

  
  
  
  
_Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound_   
_**Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift** _   
  
  
  


It has been several weeks since they got the one last signal from Libertus' cellphone. Then everything went silent. It could mean many things, but only one of them was certain - if he sent the signal, then he found what he’s been looking for. It was a suicide mission, everyone knew it perfectly well. They pulled the straws and Libertus happened to be unlucky one. _If you find him alive, you will send us a signal. Try to escape when you can, may the Astrals watch over you._ Was he still alive? It was unlikely. Nevertheless, this signal was only the beginning of the whole problem. Rescue mission. There weren't many of them… along with Libertus they were four. Right now… one was out of the picture. The plan was simple, lure Him out of town and rescue Ignis. One of them was to set up an ambush in Gralea, right next to Shiva's corpse - assuming He would even fall for their plan and move out to see what happened there. The second of them was to prepare the transport and plan an escape route. The third was to enter the Citadel and find Scientia. This time, the role assignment was not chosen by luck. Cor decided for all of them, thereby undertaking an ambush in Gralea. He decided that he would be able to keep Him a little longer. Nyx decided to search the Citadel and find Ignis - he was much faster and composed. And above all, he knew the Citadel like his own pocket. Preparation of the route and departure remained for Prompto. He was very stressed about his task, although technically it was one of the simplest. He was afraid that something would go wrong, that He would see through their plan and Ignis would be hurt. He didn’t know how much truth there was in the rumors that _Noctis_... could read minds. It sounded stupid and irrational… he had never been able to do that before. However, his old friend has changed. How much? That wasn’t known. 

Because of all this, he couldn't sleep. He was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings, with maps of Insomnia beside him. 

"In four hours, Cor wants us to depart for Insomnia," a voice came from behind, then the owner of it sat next to him. Nyx. 

"Do you think it will work?" Prompto asked in a low whisper, looking at the dark void outside the city of Lestallum. 

"You want me to lie or be honest?" Nyx smiled in spite of all and grabbed one of the maps. "I doubt they’ll be useful. The city is in ruins, you won't be able to drive most of these routes." 

"The main road should be clear, MTs are moving through there." 

"True that," Nyx mused thoughtfully, extending his hand toward Prompto. He had a revolver in it. "A gift from Gladio. A good luck charm, he said." 

Prompto picked up the gun, it was perfectly balanced. Hand-made wooden finishes were beautiful in the dim light. _Some gift._ Honestly, Prompto was disappointed with Gladio's attitude. When they came up with the idea of a rescue mission, he immediately withdrew, stating that it was suicidal and he didn’t want to be part of it. 

"He could have put that up his ass and pull the trigger," Prompto spitted out angrily. 

"You know it’s not as it looks. The thing we do is risky, he has a younger sister to take care of. He can’t just leave her." 

"Bullshit. He just accepted Ignis is a lost cause and it’s not worth to go for him." 

"Prom-" 

"You know what he said. You were there. He said Libertus sent a signal only because he was scared to die. That fear overtook him. Or that Noctis pressed the button himself, trying to lure us in. That Ignis is… Ignis..." 

"Yes, I heard that." 

"What if…?" 

"Cor wouldn’t have agreeded to this if he thought Ignis is dead," Nyx sighed and slowly rose from the ground. "Get the car ready and calm yourself, we're leaving soon." 

  
  


He couldn't calm down, rage at Gladio and fear for Ignis made his hands tremble. Sitting behind the wheel of a car, he cried out of powerlessness… Was it fear or anger that triggered this? Everyone, literally everyone, except Cor - though Prompto wasn't so sure about him - assumed that Ignis was long dead. It made him furious. It was so easy for them to remove Ignis from their lifes like he never existed. But what if they were telling the truth and he was wrong? He didn't want to find a body of the person he loved. Lying lifeless somewhere in the ruins… if they would even find him. It was dreadful. Prompto believed with all his heart that Ignis was alive, but the dark recesses of his thoughts didn’t give him peace. When Nyx got into the car and saw Prompto in such state, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 

"Prompto, pull yourself together," he drawled in a sharp but concerned tone. "Dammit, I need you. It won’t work with you crying in the corner." 

"Y-yeah. Of course," his voice was broken, but he took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists. "Let's go." 

  
  


The way was long. Prompto could have sworn the journey to Insomnia took ages. And the wait at the Citadel took even longer. They hadn't encountered any bigger problems than a lone Behemoth in one of the major lanes, but Nyx dealt with him quickly. Prompto couldn't believe just how the city looked like now. It was completely in ruins. _His kingdom. He is now the King of Death and Destruction…_ Only now, seeing all this, he realized how dangerous his ex-friend has become. How could people be sent to this forgotten by the Astrals place? Was it even possible to kill Noctis…? Prompto looked anxiously at the Citadel. What if he didn't leave it at all? What if he was waiting for them? What about Ignis...? Something strange, as if a white light flashed across the plaza just in front of the stairs. What was that? Prompto was ready to pull the gun out and fight but then he noticed them. Two silhouettes hurrying down the stairs. Nyx was dragging someone who seemed to be… reluctantly… following him. _Ignis._ Prompto's heart leapt with joy, the burden he had been carrying all this time was lifted from him. 

"Ignis!!!" Prompto screamed, waving his arms. He wanted to get out, run to them but he was clearly told not to leave the car unless attacked. _Ignis is alive! He's alive!_ But something was wrong. Ignis wasn't too happy to see them and didn't want to get into the vehicle. Nyx forcibly pushed him in and settled down next to him. "Ignis?" 

"Move, Prompto! Go! Now!" Nyx announced firmly, holding Ignis tightly by the arm. "We don't have much time!" 

"...what's wrong?" Prompto pushed the gas pedal with all his strength and glanced in the mirror at the two in the back. Worry filling his heart. What happened? 

"You're making a mistake," Ignis spoke, he seemed nervous, but kept composure as always. "I have to go back to the Citadel." 

"You must be crazy!" Nyx shouted, blocking all the doors just in case Ignis had some brilliant idea of jumping out. "You're coming home!" 

"Here is my home!" Ignis shouted back, which made Prompto shudder. His blood chilled in his veins. _Here is his home?_

Prompto focused on leaving the city, he couldn’t afford going wrong roads when many of them were a dead end. Every now and then he peered nervously in the mirror, trying to figure out what was wrong with Ignis. Could it be Starscourge? However, he didn’t notice anything disturbing. Ignis was a bit paler and he had a tired look, but despite everything he looked as Prompto remembered him when he was sent on his mission to kill the King. 

"Ignis...?" Prompto spoke only after they were a good few kilometers outside Insomnia. 

"Yes, Prompto?" Ignis's voice was resigned, just like the gaze he met in the mirror. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Nothing is okay." 

  
  
  


While in Lestallum, Ignis was taken to the Infirmary to be tested for Starscourge and other potential diseases. He didn’t protest anymore and went where he was told, but he was clearly dissatisfied with the course of events. What was happening? Why wasn't he happy to be home? Prompto was terrified. His imagination considered many scenarios, but he didn’t expect something like that. _Here is my home!_ He sat down on a bench in front of the hospital, feeling suddenly weak and tried to calm down. Nyx joined him shortly after, offering him cold tea. 

"What's with him?" Prompto asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. 

"It's hard to say," Nyx sighed, frowning. 

"Is it Starscourge?" 

"Have you ever seen a Starcourge victim, Prompto?" 

"...no." 

"Black liquid seeps from the holes on the face. From the eyes, ears, mouth and nose. More or less. It depends on the stage of the disease." 

"He didn't want to come back here… He said Insomnia… that Insomnia…" Prompto felt his throat tighten and he couldn't finish that sentence. Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly, saying nothing. 

  
  


Ignis was detained in the hospital wing under the supervision of medics. They didn’t allow anyone in. No visits, no checking up, no answers for questions. It was taking so long Cor got already back in town, dirty and tired, but without any serious injuries. Prompto was concerned about the whole situation. Something was wrong here, and even Nyx seemed to share his mood. Two guards stood in front of the room where Ignis was kept. They weren't Glaives, they looked foreign. Prompto immediately went to report the issue to Cor once he learned he arrived. He couldn't read much from his face, but there was something strange lurking there that made him shiver. _Arresting_ Ignis and keeping him under surveillance was not a good thing. Cor promised to talk to city officials and find out what was going on. He also promised that he won’t let Ignis get hurt – this calmed Prompto down a little. To time. Hours later, as Prompto waited for news from Cor, he heard screams coming from the city gates. The sky lit up by the fire that rose above the buildings. Prompto was sitting in front of the building where Ignis was being held, right in the center of Lestallum, and people screamed and ran around in panic as the ground shook under their feet. Then a great figure emerged from behind one of the buildings. It was one of the Astrals. 

_Ifrit._

  
  
  
  
_**Light a fire they can't put out.**_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifrit arrived to the city of Lestallum. That can mean only one thing, right?
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	7. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...

  
  
  
  
  
_Breath, should I take a deep?_  
_Faith, should I take a leap?_  
_Taste, what a bittersweet_  
_All my, all my life_  
_**Utada Hikaru - Face My Fears** _  
  
  
  


Screams full of terror and pain came from the outside. Everything that happened there had to be like hell on earth. Ashes of burnt roofs began to fall from the sky. He could see this terrifying scenery from behind the window. Did it really have to come to this? _No, it didn't._ Suddenly his cell door swung open and none other than Prompto ran inside. His hair was disheveled, sweat ran down his forehead, and he couldn't catch his breath. He had to run here with full speed. His eyes were wide with terror and he carried a revolver in his trembling hands. His clothes were stained with blood, but he didn't look hurt. _Maybe not his._

"Ignis! We have to get out of here!" he screamed, pointing his finger at the direction he had come from. In the corridor, in a pool of blood, lay two bodies. Two bodyguards meant to keep an eye on him. Only after a moment he noticed that it wasn’t Prompto who had dealt with them. Black discharge oozed from her eyes and mouth. _Starscourge._ "Ifrit storms the city! Nobody knows what's going on, they're evacuating everyone!" 

"Where is Ifrit now?" Ignis asked, trying to stay calm. In an instant, another guard appeared behind Prompto, holding a spear above his head. Ignis sensed that he was the target. Who else? He waved his hand to the side, instantly summoning one of the daggers with which he parried the blow and plunged the blade into the man's ribs. Little effort. Heavy armor clacked against the marble floor as his knees buckled under the attacker. "Tch." 

"W-What...? H-How did you do that?" Prompto stopped short and stared at Ignis with terror mixed with curiosity. 

"Armiger," Ignis replied quietly. He lowered his hand, and the dagger dissolved into the crystal mist. 

"A-Armiger? But… how… can't that only be used by Kingsglaive…?" 

"Anyone granted the access." 

"I don't understand," Prompto's voice trembled, his eyes nervously searching Ignis's face for answers. 

Ignis sighed and smiled weakly at his companion. How could he explain everything that happened during those few months? Nothing was as it had been before eternal night. Even the times before his suicide mission were not the same. When he finally made up him mind to tell a short story of what had happened, footsteps could be heard behind Prompto's back and an elongated shadow appeared on the floor. The incoming figure was slightly taller than Prompto, the face was hidden in a deep hood, but Ignis knew well who was standing in front of them. _Took you a while._

"Iggy," the voice was male, raspy and rough, as if it hadn't been used for a long time. The man dropped his hood revealing a storm of black hair and red eyes shining in the twilight. King of Lucis looked gorgeous, imperious, but his eyes were gentle as he looked straight at him. However, when he took a step forward, Prompto stepped between them. He raised his trembling hands with the revolver up in front of him as if he was preparing to shoot. Noctis shook his head, clearly amused. "Stand back and put that toy away. Due to the old times I will let you go in one piece." 

"Not a step further!" Prompto growled, not thinking to move. "What do you want?!" 

Ignis, fearing that Noctis would change his mind and hurt Prompto, moved past the blonde and approached him. His King smiled at him and spread his hands, waiting for Ignis to settle in his arms. When it happened, Ignis finally felt safe. He didn't even realize how much he missed this. All his fear and uncertainty vanished in a second. His King was here, came to save him, nothing bad would happen to him now. He didn’t know how long they stayed like this, but Ignis had forgotten where they were. Only the clash of the weapon hitting the floor brought him back to reality. They were in Lestallum, terrified people were running around and Ifrit was destroying everything in his path. He turned his head to see the horror Prompto’s face, his friend. _It’s not how it’s supposed to be. It must stop! Lots of innocent people are dying...!_

"Noct," Ignis began firmly, trying to contain the mess in his head. "You have to dismiss Ifrit." 

"They took you from me," his King replied. "They should be punished so will never make the same mistake again. You belong to me, Iggy." 

"They're not to blame. If you have to punish someone, punish me. Call Ifrit off and let's go home. Noct, please." 

"Ignis... move away from this monster...!" Promtpo tried desperately to grab Ignis by the arm, but he found an invisible barrier on his way. Crystal shards floated in the air. 

"...have it your way. Let's go home, Iggy," Noctis whispered, his eyes turning blue as he pulled Ignis into a kiss. 

Suddenly there was silence around and time seemed to stop. Ignis wasn’t aware know how long they lasted in this suspension, but Cor appeared on the spot, followed by Nyx. They weren’t surprised to see Noctis, quite the opposite. They were expecting their King to come to the city. Nyx glanced at Cor as if awaiting an order. Noctis gave them both a clearly funny look and laughed bitterly. 

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Cor began in a calm, subdued voice. "You got here pretty quickly…" 

"It would have taken me longer if Ignis hadn’t slipped the card with the information on his location to Armiger. It made it easier," Noctis explained, stroking Ignis’ cheek with affection. 

"What did you do to him?!" Nyx couldn't stop himself and screamed, taking a step forward, but Cor stopped him from making more moves. "Cor?!" 

"I was expecting this, but I believed things could be different..." Cor began, shaking his head in resignation. He called the katana to his side and looked at Ignis sadly. "You were our last hope." 

As Cor lunged, time slowed in an instant and the air in front of him grew excruciatingly hot. His skin burned, and within seconds, bloody blisters appeared. Ifrit materialized before the King and his Advisor and pierced Cor through with his sword. A body devoid of any signs of life was thrown against the wall, and a white glow swirled around the Astral's weapon, cutting the air with its scream. _A soul._ Prompto and Nyx stood frozen as they stared at the whole situation with their mouths open. Ignis looked away, and Noctis huffed scornfully before dismissing Ifrit. After a while, crystal shards began to swirl around the two of them, and for a moment it brightened the darkness. When the light dissapeared, so did the two man standing inside it. _Teleportation._

Ignis and his King in the blink of an eye returned to Insomnia. _Home._ They stood still pressed against each other in front of the Citadel. Ignis only now realized what had happened. Cor died and his soul was torn apart, burned to invisible ash so that no one could bring him back to life. A very cruel and pointless death. All this, and even more worse things, could have happened to him… A chill ran down his spine. The prophecy saved him. Or even two. His own and Noctis’, who thanks to them was so interested in him that he decided to keep him alive. To protect, to care for, to love... Ignis felt that they had something in common, something unimaginable. An invisible bond, as if they were made for each other. Inseparable. Ignis wanted to believe that, that there was a strong link between them. It was insane, he knew it well. Noctis was crazy, dangerous. And yet… he had his reasons. 

"It's over, Iggy," Noctis whispered tenderly, as if feeling the other man’s fear and entwined their hands together. "You are safe." 

"So many people must have died?" Ignis asked looking directly in Noctis’ eyes. They were a warm blue color and looked at him with a great care. 

"I was hoping she would show up there," Noctis sighed, leading them towards the Citadel. "I sensed her presence, but she chickened out. She's the final piece of the puzzle, Ignis. I need to find her. And kill her." 

"Will you feel better by taking revenge?" 

"You know it's not just that," he hummed, squeezing Ignis's hand tighter. "Would you like a hot bath?" 

"With pleasure." 

  
  


A hot bath was something he needed at the moment. That, and the affection his King showed him. Much has changed between them, their relationship has warmed considerably and Ignis slowly understood what was driving him. Desire for revenge. And to prove that you can't play someone else's life for your own entertainment. But how to defeat a monster without becoming one yourself? It was a good question with no simple, clear answer. Noctis failed the task and became what he fought against. Or worse… But now he had him… and Ignis wasn't going to let his King fall further into darkness. Not after all that happened... He will stand by his side until the end. Always. Was it because of fear? Or something else? He wasn’t sure anymore, everything started to blend in for some reason. Like he had two personalities. One was scared of Noctis, the other one loved him. 

Noctis left the bathhouse early, claiming he had one more business to take care of. It was about Ravus. Ignis didn’t ask what it was about and didn’t want to know. He had a strange feeling that Noctis wanted to punish Ravus for how easy it was for enemies to break into the Citadel… The less he knew what was happening to that guy, the better. His King liked to abuse others. _Like a cat playing with a mouse._ Ignis waited as much as he saw fit and only then got out of the water. After all, there was perfect silence around, interrupted by the noise of the wind from the broken walls or windows. He expected a howl full of pain, echoing in every corner, but nothing like that happened. He felt uneasy, weird… and the chill in the air only increased his fear. As soon as he went towards the sleeping quarters, on his way he saw a foreign figure around which a white glow was floating. It was a woman with night-black hair and robes of the same color, wrapped in a white shawl. She looked at him sadly and Ignis literally felt the blood run cold in his veins. 

_"Oh, Ignis…"_

  
  
  
  
_**Yesterday I was clever, so I wanted to change the world. Today I am wise, so I am changing myself. - Rumi** _  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter and we're done :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for da feedback, much appreciated, much wow.
> 
> ~Thanks for reading.


End file.
